Walka sprawiedliwych bohaterów
Narrator: '''Ostatnio w Fallen in Despair... '''Jessica: AAAAAA! To krew spływa po oknie!? Pedro: 'Co kurwa! ''Ludzie zebrali się szybko na poddaszu gdzie znaleziono ciała Yoshiego i Dartha. 'Montana: '''Podwójne kłopoty... nieżle. ''Emilith panicznie z Montaną przeszukiwały jej rzeczy. '''Emilith: Masz go? Wybronisz się? Amira: Nie jestem pewna. Muzyka i pomysł na Opening - Devil Survivol: The Animation Przez ekran przewija się czternaście twarzy. Nagle na ekranie pojawia się rozbrysk krwi. Wyskakuje Montana trzymająca erotyczną zabwekę. Tuż za nią Drawn ubrany w strój chirurgiczny. Pojawia się pozująca Cleo na Kanapie oraz ćwicząca swój układ Jessica. Kolejny pojawia się Darth ze swym mieczem wraz z Yoshim trzymającym katanę. Pojawia się Rousemarie Trzymajaca głowę spoglądająca czule na Pedra trzymającego Rasela w swych szponach. Kolejna pokazuje się Amira z otwartą skiążką oraz Emilith podejrzliwie spoglądająca na plany. Kolejny pojawia się pewny siebier Porther rozkazujący paolowi niosącego danie.Po tych ostatnich pojawia sie wielki napisa Nadzieja i pokazuje sie widok widok wideo, przewijający różne sceny z danego odcinka. Na koniec pojawiają się wszyscy spoglądajac w twarz tajemniczego fundatora. on przecina ekran na pół , a przez ekran przepływa krew formując napis Fallen in Despair Winda Uczestnicy po raz trzeci jechali windą prosto na dół. Emilith: Martwi mnie ta sytuacja. Amira: Ufasz mi prawda? Emilith: Wiesz, że zawsze. Ale ciężko Amira: Będzie dobrze. To nie ja zawiniłam i udowodnię to. Winda stanęła i po raz trzeci... Otwierały się drzwi.... Ich osądu.... Rozprawa III Wszyscy udali się prosto do swoich panelów. Panowała wyjątkowo smętna atmosfera. ???: Ej no co wy? Patrzył przez przyciemniony ekran z lekkim rozczarowaniem. ???: 'Normalnie macie miny jakby ktoś umarł! <3 '''Emilith: '''Nie żartuj sobie w ten sposób! '???: Proszę! Zatarł ręce. ???: 'Ktoś tutaj wstał lewą nóżką. '''Pedro: '''Skończysz pieprzyć? '''Montana: '''Jak co ja chętnie! <3 '''Porther: '''Zachowuj proszę resztki godności... '''Montana: '''Dobrze skarbeńku! <3 '???: 'Słodko. Pamiętaj jednak, ja tu rozdaję karty. ''Śmiał się diabolicznie. '''???: Zanim przejdziemy to jak tam wasze poszukiwania! <3 Emilith: Powinieneś wiedzieć. Porther: Dokładnie. W końcu wszędzie ładujesz twoje kamerki. ???: 'No niby tak. Choć pozorny ubezpieczony. '''Amira: '''Sądziłam, że to podpucha? '???: Naprawdę? Zawiódł się jej oskarżeniem. ???: Jestem najbardziej szczerą osobą. <3 Rouse: 'Mordując każdego kogo popadnie! '???: A! A! A! Nie wciskaj mi kitu. Wy zabijacie! <3 Ja tylko na to paczę. <3 Pedro: '''DOŚĆ TEGO PIE*DOLENIA! '''Emilith: Rozmawialiśmy o tym... Amira: '''Proszę. Niech każdy się uspokoi. '''Drawn: To w takim razie wypada zacząć sprawę. ???: W rzeczy samej! Skoroś taki poważny proszę, zacznij. Rozsadził się wygodnie na krześle. Drawn: Podsumujmy proste fakry co już wiemy. Porther: Dwie ofiary. Emilith: '''Wyjątkowo paskudna sprawa. '''Porther: W końcu to dwie osoby. Jessica: '''Żywili do siebie straszną niechęć. ;/ '''Emilith: Od początku praktycznie spinali się o wszystko. Jessica: Nie byli zbyt... cool Porther: '''Czy ty siebie słyszysz? '''Pedro: '''A interesował cię ich los!? NIE! Porther: Naprawdę? '''Pedro: Porther: Które uważałem za chodzące pośmiewisko bo każdy jest idealniejszy ode mnie. Rouse: '''Przestań! '''Porther: '''Wiesz, że takie komentarze tylko szkodzą? '''Pedro: '''Mam ukrywać niechęć i jeszcze bardziej się narażać? Ah fakt. To wy z kółka wzajemnej adoracji się bronicie tylko. '''Porther: '''Tutaj trzeba uważać na każdego. '''Pedro: '''Przyznaj się! Nie ufasz mi. '''Porther: Nie tyle co nie ufam. Pedro: '''Omamiaj dalej. '''Porther: Nie dałeś dokończyć. Nie tyle co nie ufam, co nie rozumiem twoich działań. Pedro: No a do cholery jak mogę działać!? Montana: Szybko i skutecznie! <3 Drawn: -.- Montana: Nie podoba ci się ta metoda? Drawn: Skądże. Wzruszył ramionami. Montana: No tak myślałam. <3 Emilith: '''Sprawa tyczy się martwego otaku i ... jak się nazywają fani gwiezdnych wojen. Nie sprzeczajcie się teraz o to! Sądziłam, że nabraliście więcej rozsądku od ostatniej sprawy! Każdy! Nie możemy odpuścić? '''Porther: '''Ekhem. Sprawa czeka na rozwiązanie. '''Montana: Już, już. Porther: 'Kontynuując pierwszym dowodem jest ów skrawek materiału. ''Wyciągnął ów czerwony materiał, który zabezpieczył z miejsca zdarzenia. '''Emilith: '''Główna i jedyna poszlaka. '''Amira: W trakcie przeszukania i upewnienia się sprawdziliśmy wraz z Rouse rzeczy dziewczyn. Rouse: Zgadza się. Niektóre były... Brr.. Amira: No już, wiem. Nie leży w twojej naturze przeszukiwanie rzeczy innych, lecz mamy jasne potwierdzenie. Rouse: Masz rację. Proszę. Wyciągnęła dla pewności sweter ,który znalazła. Rouse: To jedyny najbardziej podobna kolorystycznie rzecz, ale jak widzicie nawet w połowie odcienie nie pasują. Montana: 'Dobrze, że o tym wspominacie pysiaczki. <3 Bo ja sama z moim Drawnem sprawdziłam to. Jedna osoba miała w podobnym kolorku! ^^ '''Drawn: '''Nie sprawdzałem? Kiedy ty? '''Montana: '''Krótko po sprawie. :D Znalazłam bluzę w twoich rzeczach... ''Wskazała palcem na Rouse. '''Rouse: '''W moich!? '''Montana: Tak w twoich! Ale to nie ty. ^^ Rouse: Grzebałaś moich rzeczach -,- Montana: 'Spokojnie złotko! :) Spójrz na materiał jednak! ''Przyłożyła znalezioną bluzę do niej. '''Montana: Może tak na ciepłych i wygodnych ubraniach się nie znam, ale to pasuje to modnego i eleganckiego zwiebnego topu. <3 Pedro: Bo to oczywiste, że to Amira albo Porther czy Emilith. Porther: Przestań zasłaniać rozsądek nienawiśią do nas. Jessica: Nie wyobrażam sobie by Porther mógł nosić taki czerwony top. Rozejrzała się na boki. Jessica: Jeśli można dodać. Porther: Co jak co. Założył ręce. Porther: Ale szacunek do siebie mam. Drawn: 'Chcę jednak przerwać waszą dyskusję. To nie tylko jedyny dowód. No a właściwie moja ekspertyza ciał. ''Postanowił przerwać nim dojdzie znowu do kolejnej zbędnej kłótni. '''Drawn: Poza sprawą materiału dziwnie niepokoiły mnie ich ciała. Pedro: '''Właśnie. Powiesz co z tymi trupami było? '''Drawn: '''Już mówię. Ich rany wskazują, że walczyli z dobrych parę godzin. '''Amira: '''To wręcz oczywiste. Można jednak założyć opcję iż zabili się nawzajem. '''Drawn: Ale jest coś innego. Amira: Znaczy? Drawn: Coś co wyklucza i jakby jest szansa. Emilith: Mów konkretniej. Zamiast jednak kierować wzrok na niego denerwowało ją zachowanie Pedra. Drawn: Poranili się. Jednak jeden z nich miał znacznie różniącą się ranę. Montana: Kociaczku! Drawn: Ehm. Przechodząc do sedna snuję taką teorię. Ktoś prawdopodobnie nakrył ich na tym. Ponieważ walczyli dobrych parę godzin mieli więcej drobnych ran. Emilith: To już wiemy. Drawn: Jednakże deszcz tego nie zmył do końca to krew na jednym ciele zdążyła się zasklepiać i była jaśniejsza niż przy drugim. Sugeruje to, że powstałe tam strupy i rozjaśniona krew świadczą o tym iż Darth musiał zginąć nieco wcześniej od Yoshiego. Zamyślił się. Drawn: Do tego oboje zadawali perfekcyjne ciosy i prawdopodobnie Yoshi musiał wyprowadzić swój dokładny atak i powalił Dartha. Oboje znali się na walce jak widać. Nie tylko w teorii. Dlatego odnoszę wrażenie, że mimo wszystko Yoshiego musiał ktoś dobić. Ktoś kto odnalazł ich przed ogłoszeniem. Emilith: To by eliminowało natychmiast teorię Amiry o tym by sami się pozabijali. Amira: Pierwszy raz tak się mogłam pomylić. Kiwnęła nostalgicznie głową. Emilith: Każdy może popełnić błąd. Drawn: Borąc pod uwagę pogodę, która rozmyła rany samo znalezienie było dziwne. Miałem wrażenie, że ich ciągnięto? Uniesiono? Spojrzał na Pedra. Drawn: Do lekkich nie należeli. Więc istnieje szansa, że ktoś próbował przenieść ciała. Pedro: Co ty sugerusz!? Drawn: Kto inny mógłby tak wykorzystać okazję? Pedro: '''No jaja sobie robisz! '''Drawn: Kto inny mógłby ich przytachać? Poza tym nie sprawdzaliśmy naszych garderób. Z założenia przyjęliśmy, że to kobieta ale czy właśnie któraś z nich dałaby radę przemieścić ciało? Pedro: Chociażby ty sam czy Porther! Emilith: To raczej nie mógł być żaden z was. Myślisz dzisiaj!? Westchnęła. Emilith: 'Przed chwilą sami mówiliśmy, że żaden z chłopaków nie nosiłby takiego topu w tym kolorze. ''Stanowczo stanęła w jego obronie. '''Emilith: Powiąż to z głównym dowodem i myśl trochę. Amira: 'Powtarzasz się. ''Wzruszyła dłonią wystawiajac materiał. '''Emilith: Wyobrażasz sobie, że on mógł nosić ubranie w tym guście? No powiedz! Montana: Krzyczy na swojego boyfrienda. Niedobrze. Emilith: Nasze osobiste sprawy to nie twój interes. Lekko się zarumieniła i zawstydziła. Jessica: '''Moda jest zmienna, ale zgadzam się. Gdyby się ich przeszukało nie znalazłybyśmy nic. '''Rouse: Nie czas na temat mody! Mają rację! Uderzyła pięścią w blat. Rouse: '''To na pewno jedna z dziewczyn. I... I... Wątpię jak Montana, że to Amira! '''Montana: Jedna rozsądna osoba. Więc zostają mi dwie osoby ,które mogę powiązać. Pedro: 'To cię stawia w świetle podejrzanej. '''Rouse: '''Zdaję sobie sprawę. ''Przypatrzyła się Emilith. '''Montana: '''Emilith? Masz silne poczucie sprawiedliwości czyż nie? '''Emilith: Mam i staram się korzystać z całych sił by sprawiedliwość spotkała sprawcę. Montana: A co jak zasugeruję to. Zakładam. Wzruszyła ramionami. Montana: To ty byłaś w stanie spotkać ich gdy jeszcze żyli i żle wymierzyłaś ostrzem. Puściła oczko w jej stronę. Montana: '''Amira jest na tyle mądra i dokładna, że nie pozwoliłaby sobie na byle cięcie. <3 '''Pedro: '''CZY TY SAMA SIĘ SŁYSZYSZ!? Że niby ona!? '''Montana: '''Trudno się dyskutuje z zakochanymi i szyka wyjaśnienia. :/ '''Emilith: Zapewniam cię. W mojej garderobie nie ma "takich" ubrań! Sprawdzałyście przecież! Montana: Muszę jak ty próbować innych punktów widzenia. Amira: Dziękuję za obronę... Jednak przyznaję mu też rację. Emilith: Jak możesz to sugerować!? Myślisz, że załatwiam sprawy z użyciem takich sposobów? Zachowuję się niemoralnie by uwikłać i wynieść prawdę na światło dzienne. Jednak nigdy, nigdy bym nie sięgnęła po taką radykalną sprawiedliwość! Porther: To sugeruje jednak na Amirę? Mogłaś świadomie przecież uderzyć tak! Amira: '''Porther? Nie wierzysz moim słowom? Nawet ty!? '''Rouse: No jest w tym sens. Sama nie wiem... Może rzeczywiście. Emilith: Rouse? Ale? Rouse: '''To ma sens trochę. Kto by wpadł na taki szczegół i detal? Aż sama się boję, że to mówię. '''Pedro: Co za nagła zmiana zdania. Porther: Mówię o tym też. Do morderstwa doszło popołudniu. I od razu rzucę to. Rouse przez cały czas była ze mną. Nie mogłaby tego dokonać. Rouse: Nasze spotkanie... Porther: '''Więc ją na pewno moża wykluczyć. Niestety. Emilith i Amiro! Nie wiadomo jak było z wami! '''Pedro: '''Zostaje jeszcze jedna dziewczyna. Jednak mimo wszystko! '''Jessica: Ale to więc one? Pedro: '''No a kto? Ty spędziłaś ze mną cały czas w salonie próbując zapomnieć o tej chorej sytuacji. Od naszego cudownego "śniadania" '''Porther: To nam wyjaśnia parę kwestii. Was dwie spotkaliśmy dopiero z Rouse na stołówce w czasie ogłoszenia. Wskazał na Emilith i Amirę. Porther: Więc jeśli to nie któraś z was! Wzdycha ciężko. Porther: '''Szczególnie! Że ty Amira. Ty miałaś ten top o którym mówimy. Pozostaje też fakt, że ziknęłyście od razu po znalezieniu i przed. '''Montana: '''O rany! A to nie ja już? '''Jessica: Naprawdę? Porther: Wszyscy wiemy, gdzie spędzacie czas i to nie jest tajemnica. Drawn się zarumienił a Montana tylko uśmiechnęła pod nosem. Emilith: 'Fakt... nie mam alibi z Amirą bo każda z nas poszła w swoją stronę. Zakładając też zadanie śmiertelnych ran... Biorąc ich bronie w dłonie z trudem byłam w stanie je unieść. Każda z nas mialaby problemy! Nie tylko ja. ''Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni. W szczególności Porther. '''Porther: '''Skąd takie założenie? '''Emilith: Jeśli bym i uniosła czy też Amira to na pewno nie wbiłabym tak głęboko! Montana: Albo! Poszarpała się wbijająć ostrze! Drawn: '''Poszarpała? '''Montana: No jeśli to ktoś kto nie umiał się posługiwać mieczem, no a oni na swoje sposoby potrafili i było prawdziwe to na pewno sprawda nie zauważył jak przeciął materiał bluzki! Drawn: Ej! Ej! A co jeśli on żyjąc pomógł? Fakt, różniła się ale jeśli założymy, że żył gdy sprawca go znalazł to W głowie Amiry zaczął się jej układać plan. Amira: Oczywiste. Potwierdziło to jej zdanie. Amira: '''Znaleziony materiał pasuje idealnie do ubrania który był noszony przez kilka dziewczyn. '''Jessica: Jak kilka? Amira: 'To ty nie kojarzysz? ''Zdziwiło ją z lekka jej nieogarnianie. '''Jessica: Nie.. pamiętam. Zastanowiła się przez chwilę. Jessica: Czerwony top! Pamiętam! Pożyczałam go raz Rousemarie i potem zaginął. Przecież... Ty masz taki sam na sobie. Amira: '''Czy na pewno na sobie? '''Jessica: '''Co przez to rozumiesz? '''Amira: W końcu był moment na poszukiwania. Wprawdzie nie znależliśmy konkretnego dowodu ale... Odsunęła się na chwilę na bok. ???: Ejj! Obudził się nagle. ???: Co to za łażenie! Amira: Chcę tylko pokazać ów ciuch. Wystawiła czerwony top, który widocznie miał zadrapanie. Montana: 'Pamiętam! Chyba Rousemarie miała go założony. To nie jej? ''Zarumieniła się. '''Montana: '''Chciałam go w sumie zagarnąć dla siebie od Rousemarii. <3 Seksowny kolorek. <3 '''Emilith: Ale Amiro... to przecież twoja koszula! Masz idealnie tą samą! Mówiłaś cały czas, że ci zniknęła. Porther: A więc jednak... Amiro! Montana: Dajcie jej dokończyc! Już wiem co jej świta <3 Amira: '''Czy tak sądzisz? '''Emilith: Przecież sama się pogrążasz! Pedro: To coś nowego. Porther: W rzeczy samej. Amira: Pogrążam? Obiegła ich wzrokiem. Emilith: Miałaś ją jeszcze kiedy szukaliśmy przejść! Pedro: Potwierdzam. Emilith: 'Więc to samo mówi za sieb.. ''Nie mogła dokończyć tej myśli. '''Montana: '''Moment, moment! <3 Czy Jessica nie wspomniała przed chwilą, że to jej a nie Rousemarie!? '''Amira: Dokładnie. Podciągnęła swoją bluzę. Okazało się, że i miała go na sobie przez ten cały czas. Porther: A więc.... Dla pewności ściągnęła swoją bluzę i stała jedynie w topie idealnie wyglądającym jak idealny bliżniak. Z tą różnicą, że top co miała na sobie był cały. Amira: Jest jedno proste wyjaśnienie tego. I sama Jessica nam to przyznała. On mi nie zginął. Jessica: '''Ale jak jak!? '''Amira: Dziewczyny przeszukiwały rzeczy tych co żyją. Wprawdzie ciężko sprawdzać innych zmarłych i co jest kogo. Powiedz mi za to skąd wiedziałaś? Skąd wiedziałać o jakim konkretnie odzieniu chodzi? Czyż nie było tak? Czyż to nie był od początku twój top? Top który jakoś odebrałaś od niej? Jessica: '''O czym ty mówisz? '''Amira: Odnoszę wrażenie, że wiesz. Miałam tą koszulę i skądś wiedziałaś. To jednak nieistotne. Gdy byłaś światkiem ich starcia miałaś na sobie ten sam swój top co jej pożyczyłaś. Dokładnie również wiedziałaś, że mam podobny i chcąc to wykorzystać miałam się stać ofiarą. Wolałam udawać, że go zgubiłam niż przyjmować baty na siebie. Jessica: I co z tego! Oboje miałyśmy ten sam i co? Amira: 'To odpowiedz mi na jedno i ostatnie pytanie. ''Uniosła powoli powieki i spojrzała się. '''Amira: '''Skąd mogłaś wiedzieć, że mi zniknął i że go miałam gdy to powiedziałam jednej osobie? '''Jessica: Ja... ja... Amira: Znałaś sposób by zakradać się co nie? Jessica: Ja... Emilith: Nie mów, że... chciałaś podrobić top i wrobić ją? Amira: '''Dokładnie. Chciała poszarpać moją bluzę. Niestety zanim to zrobiła ja ją wzięłam i ubrałam. '''Jessica: Skąd... skąd się domyśliłaś? Amira: Wyjaśnię to jak należy. Widząc ten materiał zorientowałam się. Szybko stanę się ofiarą i musiałam wymusić na zabójcy aż palnie coś co go ujawni. Musiałaś w pewnym momencie wyjść z budynku słysząc dziwne hałasy. Może przeczucie? Odzyskany top miałaś na sobie. Oni dwoje toczyli walkę od dawna, sama się zorientowałaś dopiego gdy wdrapałaś się. Zapewne spotkałaś ledwo żywego Yoshiego lub a nawet i Dartha i wykorzystałaś to. Również to, że wiedziałaś iż mam ten top wskazuje na jedno. W jakiś sposób znalazłaś przejście między pokojami. Zorientowałaś się i chciałaś mnie wrobić przy okazji. Miałaś nadzieję poszarpać go a swój stracić. Niestety, został znaleziony i mój zniknąl więc liczyłaś na to. Na to, że był tylko jeden. Jednak ty sama zapomniałaś co miałaś na sobie. Emocje wzięły nad tobą górę i popełniłaś ten kardynalny błąd. Może się mylę, ale czy tak nie jest? Czy nie znalazłaś przejść? Moim zdaniem Jessico! Wskazała na nią. Amira: Jesteś oskarżona o zabicie ich bądż jednego z nich! Pedro: Cholera jasna! To nie jest prawda cały czas była ze mną w salonie! Emilith: Pedro. Jest możliwość, że ona wyszła gdy byłeś zajęty. Pedro: 'Może, ale.. ja ku*wa! Nie... ''Zaczął sam panikować. '''Pedro: Nie może to być prawda! Nie mogłaś tego zrobić!? Przecież! Nie jesteś do tego zdolna. Rouse: Zgadzam się z nim. Nawet jeśli to nie Amira to nie może być przecież ona. Tak? Zaciskała w ręce korale. Rouse: Nie... nie zwracałąm uwagi na to co nosi. Jessico, prosżę... proszę... Emilith: Amira... Dlaczego nic nie mówiłaś! Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałaś!? Amira: Im więcej osób by wiedziało to nikt by prawdy nie poznał. Jednak wiemy już co się wydarzyło. Padła przed swoim panelem na kolana. Jessica: 'Ja chciałam wrócić do domu. ''Wybuchła płaczem. '''Jessica: Chciałam dotknąć mojego pluszaka. Ocierała łzy. Jessica: 'Poczuć znowu ciepły uścisk mojej mamy. ''Zasmarkała się lekko. '''Jessica: '''Sportkać się z przyjaciółkami z drużyny. To miały być wakacje a nie koszmar. '''Emilith: I tylko dlatego zabiłaś ich oboje? Jessica: '''Nie zabiłam do końca. Jest jak mówi Amira.... '''Emilith: To opowiesz jak to było? Jessica: Oni naprawdę się prawie pozabijali. Porther: Wstań może? Z ledwością ogarnęła się i wstała opierajac się o blat. Jessica: Byli ciężko ranni. Ja tylko ich dobiłam. Chciałam schować zwłoki, ale przeszkodził mi deszcz. Czmychnęłam szybko znajdując pierwszą lepszą osobę. Chlipnęła. Jessica: Patrzył na mnie. Patrzył i chciał przeprosić, że musiałam być świadkiem. Popełnił błąd. Nie mogłam... nie mogłam odmówić. Nie mogłam skorzystać z szansy. Tak. Wiedziałam o przejściu i domyślałam się. Nie nosiłam go często i niepotrzebnie mnie podkusiło by go ubrać znowu dzisiaj. Nie wiedziałam nawet dlaczego go odebralam z jej pokoju. Zakryła twarz. Jessica: '''To była szansa na ucieczkę. Na powrót... Do mamy... taty... siostry... '''Pedro: '''Ale jak! Widziałem cię przed salonem! '''Jessica: Minęłam go. Nie zauważyłeś jak wyszłam przez przejście. Cała drżała. Jessica: 'W tym budynku znajdowało się kilka tajnych przejść. Łatwo było się nimi przedostawać niepostrzeżenie. Znalazłam je przypadkiem kiedy sama szukałam na własną rękę. '''Pedro: '''Mogłaś mi powiedzieć! Mogłaś komukolwiek! JESSICA! '''Jessica: '''To na nic. Nie mogę żyć z tą myślą. Dobiłam niewinnego. Nie chciałam zabijać. Chciałam tylko z powrotem do bliskich. '???: Wzruszające, wzruszające. Odnoszę wrażenie, że ślicznotki popełniają błędy swoich koleżanek! Wyskoczył z siedzenia. ???: Czas na głosowanko! I nastał moment gdy rozpoczęło się głosowanie. ???: 'Winszuję podstępu. Macie absolutną rację moi drodzy! ''Wystrzyliły fajerwerki. '''???: '''Tą osobą, któa zabiła Dartha był Yoshi! A ten kto zabił Yoshiego była Jessica! '''Jessica: Amira... wybacz! Wybacz mi proszę, że próbowałam cię wrobić! Ja nie mogłam... Nie mogła nie spróbować... ???: Musisz ponieść za to karę! Jessica: Nie chcę... ???: Poniesiesz! Jessica: 'NIE CHCĘ!! ''Ze łzami w oczach wycofywałą się od blatu i chciała uciec. Było już za póżno. Nagle ??? wziął młotek i uderzył prosto w dzwonek oznaczający karę. Pojawił się filmik z Jessicą stojącą pośrodku, pan ??? podchodzi chwyta ją za szyję i zostaje zaciągnięta. Pojawia się napis, Jessica odkryta jako zabójczyni, Zostanie natychmiast poddana karze. ''Punishment: One! Two! Three! Four! Our last dance show!'' Na wyspie nagle przy barakach rozstawiona została scena. Reflektory bezlitośnie padały na scenę z Jessicą stojącą w pomponach mającą sznuwy wpięte w jej ciało. Ku górze ??? siedział i trzymał za sznuru. Nagle wybuchła masa pary i pojawiło się pięć dziwnych robotów. Nagle zaczęły one i ona wraz z nimi odbywać układ. Ustawiły się bardzo blisko niej. Przy każdym ruchu oderzały ją wbijając szpile w jej ciało. Dziurawiona przez każdy z nich z każdym ruchem czuła jak traci coraz więcej sił. Próbowała się wyrywać jednak nie mogła. Nagle miało dość do ugofmowania piramidy. Trzy roboty się ustawiły przed siebie. Dwa z nich czekały. Jessica wskoczyła na plecy tych trzech. Za nią miały wskoczyć dwa pozostałe. Nieoczekiwanie jednak zerwała linki i wyskoczyła do przodu wypadając poza scenę. Roboty zderzając się spowodowały wybuch. Mając nadzieję na ucieczkę poprzebijana niczym ser szwajcarskie kierowała się w stronę plaży. Nagle grunt zaczął gwałtownie się trząść. Nastąpiła przerwa w programie i mechaniczni sportowcy zaczęli przez nią przebiegać. Pomiażdzona przez dwustukilowych robotycznych futbolistów spoglądała pustym i bez życia wzrokiem w plażę. Na jej ciało nagle zleciała rodzinna fotka gdzie otrzymuje swój pierwszy pompon. Zdjęcie szybko zrobiło się czerwone od krwi i flaków które znajdowały się się wszędzie. '''???: Dzisiejsza egzekucja była wyjątkowo! Wyjątkowo spektakularna! Nawet pomimo tego wypadku! Każdemu może się zdarzyć. Z podziwu wstał z siedzenia i zaczął klaskać. ???: '''Panie, panowie, rodzino Jessici! Mam nadzieję, że nie zapomnicie jej cudownego serca i cudownego występu! To by było na tyle! '''Pedro: Obiecuję k*rwa! Zaciskał zęby oraz pięść w jego kierunku. Pedro: Kimkolwiek jesteś ty skur*wysynie. Obiecuję, że jak cię dorwiemy to kula w twojej piepr*onej głowie to największa rozkosz jaka cię spotka. ???: Oh to grożba? No tak nie zakończymy tego. Może mnie spotkasz. Jeśli przetrasz tą grę. Nie tylko ty, ale każdy z was. Ekran powoli zaczął gasnąć. ???: Ahahahahah! Rouse: Nie mogę.. Nie mogę... P''róbowała byś silna i nie zwymiotować ale nie mogła. Każdy z nich coraz gorzej się trzymał.'' Gdy zdawało się, że nawet pomagając komuś... Dokończyć jego własny błąd... Samemu stało się współwinnym błędu... I ten moment... Gdy najbliżsi.... Nigdy nie dowiedzą się jak zniknąłeś... Kategoria:Odcinki Fallen in Despair